User blog:CecilAmpora/II. Tulpamancy: Scarlet
My second blog post! So, this will kind of describe Scarlet a bit more. Kind of her personality, traits, and maybe a few stories! Well, Scarlet is a very motherly figure. She is super sweet and loving! Honestly, she is just a super cute girl. Sometimes though, she can be a bit secretive about things, but I mean, hey! Everyone has their secrets. She is pretty funny sometimes, but in a different way? Like a cute-kinda funny. Like she does sand says silly things that make me giggle almost every day. And I can't stress enough on how motherly and loving she is! For example, one day in October, I was out shopping with my father and my brother. Now, it was around 2:00 pm, and my girlfriend hadn't been texting me back in the past hour. I kinda get scared of things, and worry a lot, because of anxiety and stuff. Well, while I was going through this freakout, Scarlet kept talking to me, trying to keep me calm, and it worked for a bit! But as I kept thinking, I kept thinking of all the bad things that could have happened to my girlfriend. Well after a while of talking to me, Scarlet told me she was going to take over, so I let her. But it turns out she only took control of my right arm and my legs. So in order to calm me down, she used my right arm to grab my left arm, and starting to give me a comforting rub. Well, it helped me a lot. She diestracted me for the rest of the shopping trip. Now, the funny thing, is that while I was leaving, I remembered why she wasn't texting me back. She was working at a haunted house, and that day was a day she had to be in there at 12 pm! Boy, I felt really silly for worrying after that. But the way I got through it was all because of Scarlet. She helps me out, and some of my other tulpae with emotional issues that they are going through. Well, that is a huge reason why I love Scarlet. She helps me out with so much, and I can't thank her enough for it! Honestly, if it weren't for Scarlet, I probably would be seriously depressed and suicidal. Now for her appearance. She is a really cute girl. About 5'2", she isn't super tall. She has red hair that is in pigtails. But her red hair is actually red, not that orange color that defines most "redheads". She is a skinny girl. A cute, little, thin face, with brown eyes, and small nose, and cute mouth. She has freckles, and bangs to go with her pigtails. She has a very thin physique, and she usually wears a plain colored long sleeved shirt and skinny jeans. Well, at least when I am in my wonderland. She has a pretty big butt and pretty awesome hips. And she has short legs. Well, that is the general description of Scarlet! Now to leave off with a silly quote she told me while walking down the road. "No, no no! You are doing it all wrong! You have to walk with more... swag." Maybe for a future blog post, I will let her write it! I am sure she will enjoy that. Anyway, farewell.~ Category:Blog posts